


不渝

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 魏无羡/蓝忘机 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	不渝

对这方面的事蓝忘机就如同一张白纸般，什么都不懂，他疑惑的看着魏无羡嘴角那压都压不下的笑，看自己的眼神就像狼看到猎物一般，蓝忘机身子不自觉的颤了一下，怎么感觉魏无羡要把自己吃了

“魏……魏婴”蓝忘机开口说的话都带上了颤音，“你……不要那么看着我……好不好……”

喝醉的人要更敏感些，魏无羡看着身下微微颤抖的人，出声安抚到“湛儿，别怕，我不会伤到你的，你现在放松好不好，相信我”

许是魏无羡温柔的话起到作用，蓝忘机慢慢使自己放松下来，魏无羡低头先轻轻的碰了碰蓝忘机的嘴角，在一点点的吮吸着那柔软的唇肉，一路慢慢的使身下人张开口，好让自己舌进去攻城略地，与之共舞

淡淡的酒香在两人的唇齿间相互交换，那来不及吞咽的津液自唇边滑落，没入颈间深处，魏无羡看着这香艳的场面，眼神暗了暗，只觉得身上热的慌，嘴上凶狠又不失温柔的吻着蓝忘机的唇，仿佛要夺完蓝忘机体内那仅剩无几的空气一般，手下也没停着，从衣摆处慢慢探入蓝忘机的身体抚摸着那光滑的皮肤，激的蓝忘机全身一颤

“唔……别……”蓝忘机吃不消魏无羡这样的吻法，他觉得自己快喘不过气了，还有被别人抚摸身体带来的奇怪感觉都让他觉得不好受

蓝忘机伸出手不停的拍着魏无羡的背，“唔……嗯……魏……魏婴……放开……唔……我……我快要……喘不过气……气了”

等魏无羡吻够放开蓝忘机时，看到的就是因为缺氧被憋出满眼生理性泪水和通红着脸的蓝忘机

被放开的蓝忘机轻轻推了推压在身上的人，一只手半撑起身，一只手轻轻拍了拍胸口，小嘴巴一张一合的呼吸着新鲜空气

等缓过来后，他转回头幽怨的看了魏无羡一眼，在魏无羡看来就像是带着一点点责备的撒娇，被撩的欲火更甚，不等人儿反应，又重新把人压在了床上 

“湛儿，我现在很难受，你帮帮我好不好？”

蓝忘机疑惑的看着他，难道不应该是我难受吗？

魏无羡看着一脸懵懂的蓝忘机，直接拉着他的手放在了自己的火热上，蓝忘机只觉得隔着衣物都要被烫伤，猛的缩回自己的手 

魏无羡也没在为难蓝忘机，他直接去解身下人的衣物，随着衣物慢慢被脱下，蓝忘机才紧张的反应过来，身体慢慢的往床里面缩去“你，要，要干嘛”

“我说湛儿啊，你是真不知道还是假装不知道，你说洞房花烛夜能干嘛？”

魏无羡把人儿重新拉回来一点，“乖，听话，我不会伤到你的，放心的把自己交给我就好”

蓝忘机半信半疑的看着魏无羡，直到自己都被魏无羡脱光了，身体一览无余的被身上人看着，蓝忘机羞的把头转向里侧，脸埋入枕内

“你……别……看……”蓝忘机的声音闷闷的隔着枕头传来

“呵，湛儿，别害羞嘛，这是夫妻间常有的事，很正常的”

意料中的魏无羡没等到任何回答，他笑笑，蓝湛怎么那么可爱啊，可爱到想狠狠的欺负他，欺负到哭 

他伸手握住小蓝湛，长年握剑的手带着一点点的薄茧，慢慢的上下撸动着，刺激的蓝湛呻吟出声

“唔……嗯……”

“魏……啊……魏婴……你……放开……别碰那里……嗯……”蓝忘机仰头喘着气，一句话说的断断续续

他抬手放在嘴边想堵住出口那越来越多的呻吟，太羞耻了 

“嗯……哼嗯……啊……”

魏无羡伸过另一只手拉开蓝忘机放在唇边的手“宝贝，别憋着，舒服就叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音 ”

“哈啊” 蓝忘机仰着头，眼角流下了生理性的泪水，他不知道这是种什么感觉，就像离开水的鱼，特别想找一个依靠的地方

魏无羡手上的动作越来越快，蓝忘机放在身侧的手胡乱的抓着身下的毯子

“啊” 蓝忘机只觉得脑袋有一瞬的空白，他紧紧的抓住身下的毯子到达了高潮 

魏无羡用布巾擦掉手上乳白色的液体，拿过柜子上那一早就准备好的软膏，蓝忘机尚在高潮的余韵中未缓过神，身体现在敏感的很，魏无羡稍稍一碰就轻微的颤了颤

魏无羡的手伸到蓝忘机身后密处，用手指刮了一些软膏涂在周围

“嗯……哼……”

趁着蓝忘机还没有回神，魏无羡慢慢探入一指，软膏被随着手指的深入慢慢被体内的温热所融化

等蓝忘机在缓过神来时，魏无羡已经开拓到二指了

被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，蓝忘机不断的扭动腰肢，想让魏无羡的手离开那难以启齿的地方

“呃啊……”突然不知道魏无羡碰到了哪里，蓝忘机身体剧烈的一颤，就像找到了某处开关一样，魏无羡一直用手指碾压着刚才那一点 

“魏……婴……别……别弄了……”刚经历过一次高潮的身体又一次有了反应，魏无羡的手指慢慢增加到三根，等到觉得开拓的差不多时，他才抽出手来

蓝忘机整个身体紧绷到了极点，魏无羡无法，只能温柔的哄着 “湛儿，你听话，放轻松”他低下头与蓝忘机接吻，慢慢安抚着自己紧张的爱人，魏无羡的大手一路从蓝忘机的背部游走到腰肢，轻轻的揉捏着腰间的软肉，吻也慢慢的从嘴角吻到耳廓，再到脖颈，最后停留在蓝忘机那美得过分的喉结处慢慢吮吸着

“哈啊”蓝忘机习惯性的仰起头，他快要被魏无羡给折磨疯了，快感一波一波的袭来，他感觉自己快吃不消了，却不曾想到，这一仰头，把身体最脆弱的部位往男人嘴吧的更深处送去

魏无羡吻了蓝忘机的喉结好一会儿，双手不知什么时候来到胸前的两颗红樱处打着转，等感觉蓝忘机的身体没那么紧绷时，魏无羡笑道“湛儿，现在你可以帮帮为夫了吧，我可是忍的好辛苦啊”

蓝忘机听到这句话本身想躲，却被魏无羡按着，“湛儿，你乖一点”

蓝忘机只觉得身后那难以言说的部位被魏无羡的火热顶着，下一秒，涨疼感传来，他蹙起眉头“疼”，魏无羡听到蓝湛喊疼，也跟着停下不敢动，卡在半路自己也很难受，他本想等蓝湛缓过来，按理说软膏的作用该起效了，结果蓝湛一直喊着疼，魏无羡只得低头与蓝湛接吻来转移他的注意力，下身在慢慢的动着，等到完全进去，两个人都气喘吁吁了好久，魏无羡不动，他在等蓝湛慢慢适应自己

蓝忘机喘了好一会儿才睁开迷蒙的眼对魏无羡说到“你……你动吧……”

魏无羡下身缓慢的挺动着，手上也没闲着，一只手照顾着小蓝湛，一只手在蓝忘机的红樱处不停的打转 

蓝忘机受不了那从尾椎袭遍全身的快感，感觉过电一般，他把放在身侧的手搂上了魏无羡的腰身，在那坚实白皙的背部留下了点点抓痕

“呃……嗯 ……嗯……魏……魏婴……慢点……我……受不住”蓝忘机带着点哭腔的求饶没让男人放过他，反而像是催情药一般，被身上的男人按着往更深处顶去 

蓝忘机被顶的身体不停移动着，被撞的离魏无羡远了，就又被拉着雪白的脚腕给拉回来继续承受着魏无羡的抽插操弄

“啊……哈……慢……慢点……啊……魏……嘤……”

“唔……呜……嗯……”蓝忘机被魏无羡弄的眼角都红透了

其实也没有刚开始那么疼，后面他竟然也羞耻的感觉到了舒服，可是魏无羡的速度太快，他吃不消，跟不上……

蓝忘机手坏心眼的多抓了魏无羡背几下，叫你欺负我 

随着魏无羡手里的动作越来越快，蓝忘机觉得自己又快到了，他的手移到魏无羡的手臂处，牢牢的抓紧

魏无羡在最关键的时候却慢了下来，弄的蓝忘机整个人都不好手，他委屈的看着魏无羡，那模样仿佛在控诉魏无羡的不负责，还不快给我弄

魏无羡都要被蓝忘机给萌坏，怎么床笫间的蓝湛那么可爱啊，他低下头，亲了亲蓝忘机的额“宝贝，乖，等为夫一起”

等到两人都释放后， 两个人互相抱着喘着气，等余韵过去

蓝忘机觉得今晚应该可以休息了，是他低估了魏无羡的战斗力，又被按在床上被迫换了好多姿势，做到最后哑着嗓子求饶，魏无羡还欺负他，让他唤那些羞死人的称呼

“湛儿，你就叫我一声嘛？你叫了我就放过你好不好，不然我们做到天亮也没关系”

“唔……魏婴……你……”蓝湛气的说不出话来

魏无羡深深的一顶，正好碾过蓝忘机体内凸起的点，本就没多少力气的蓝湛也只能小幅度的颤了颤

“魏……嘤……”蓝忘机唤道 

“错了”魏无羡又顶了蓝忘机一下

“呃……你……别……”

被弄到最后真的吃不消的人儿，抱紧魏无羡的脖子，轻唤“魏哥哥……夫君……”“放……放过……湛儿……好累……”

魏无羡也不想第一天就把人欺负狠了，抽插几下释放后就退了出来，蓝忘机此时软的就像一滩水一样，累的眼睛都睁不开，魏无羡小心把他放床上盖好被子，随便找了件衣服出去准备水，东西留在体内，明天肚子该不舒服了，所以从某些方面来说，魏无羡还是个好夫君


End file.
